User blog:Nexolate/New Brink PC Update Brings End Game Chat and Lots More
A brand-new update is now available for the PC version of Brink, containing a huge stack of improvements and fixes. End game chat, a new Stopwatch results screen, VoIP sliders, a fix for invisible players, networking optimizations, and a massive amount of weapon tweaks are all among the things you'll be getting in this one, and we've assembled the complete changelog for your perusal below. All you need to do to get the update is sign into Steam. For the dedicated server admins among you, there's a new server available, too, and it's freshly optimized to cut the filesize down to a third. If you haven't already, we recommend updating your server as soon as possible - as before, players with the new update will not be able to connect to servers running the old version of Brink. With all that out of the way, here's the full changelog for this update: Game Updates General *Fixed invisible players sometimes (dis)appearing *Combat Intuition no longer gets triggered by disguised players *Flash Bangs no longer affect spectators *Fixed being able to collide with grenades as a spectator *Fixed drag-to still applying when enemies respawned *Enabling cheats now disables character saving and stats reporting for that session *Team switch delays now get reset on map restart *Vsync is now enabled by default *Fixed 3rd person animation when hacking as an Operative *Fixed server/client aim issues *Fixed dark shadow-band on narrow FOVs *Fixed potential crash during map load on client if heavily lagged right before a map change *Fixed potential crash if disguising on a dedicated server *Fixed odd line appearing during some cinematics Levels *Fixed overtime when repairing the crane on Shipyard *Fixed overtime not ending when Hackbox is removed on Reactor *Fixed Container City lab door sometimes appearing closed for clients User Interface *Added better chat support for match results and during midtro/outros *Added improved Stopwatch mode end-game review screen *Added options for VOIP volume in settings menu *Fixed navigation issues on menus with password fields *Disabled chatting when in solo mode *Added support for up to 4 deployable icons *Fixed being able to click invisible filter buttons when the filters panel is collapsed Balance *Tweaked several weapons (full details below) *Added body type health to Netvars for future tweaking *Added map spawn timers to Netvars for future tweaking Optimizations *Optimized networking to reduce snapshot sizes *Optimised light-rendering *Minor performance improvement to static AO rendering *Added conditional to sun-rendering to speed it up slightly in case of all shadow *Fixed sunlight when indoors in Security Tower *Added support for dummy files to improve loading times Dedicated Servers *No longer disconnect server if Steam connection is lost and grace period ends *Added listClients server command *Disabled missing mesh/sound/image warnings on servers *Disabled character compositing on servers to reduce server size Weapons Updates Pistols *All pistols: Knockdown accuracy increased *Tokmak spread reduced to be more even *Tokmak recoil reduced *Tokmak pistol reload time slightly reduced *Kalt spread is tighter *Kalt recoil increased *Kalt pistol reload time slightly reduced *Sea Eagle slightly less accurate *Sea Eagle spread made more even instead of being tight *Sea Eagle pistol reload time slightly increased Sub Machineguns *Kross max spread slightly increased *Tampa max spread slightly decreased *Tampa slightly more jittery when fired *Tampa SMG damage slightly increased *Carb-9 SMG damage slightly reduced *Carb-9 has even spread, instead of clustering towards the centre *Carb-9 recoil slightly increased *Carb-9 slightly less accurate Assault Rifles *AR base ammo + 1 magazine, except Rockstedi *Gerund recoils more quickly under sustained fire *Rhett recoil now more manageable under sustained fire *Frkn3k damage increased *Frkn3k refire rate increased *Frkn3k triple burst recoil changed to make the weapon behave better *Frkn3k accuracy changed to act similarly to that of the other ARs when moving/not in ironsights *Euston max spread increased for some stances (crouch, standing, walking) *Euston spread rate slightly reduced overall *Rokstedi slightly more accurate in ironsights Shotguns *Hjammerdeim heavy shotgun heavy shotgun damage increased *Hammerdjeim heavy shotgun magazine increased from 8 to 12, where the modulo is 3. Ammo count changed to reflect new magazine size *Hammerdjeim recoil reduced *Hjammerdeim reload time slightly reduced *Hjammerdeim refire rate increased *Mossington spread is now more even, along with the Hammerdjeim (used to be almost ring shaped) *Mossington initial spread is increased but doesn't grow as much per shot *Mossington has slightly more recoil Grenade Launchers *EZ-Nade splash damage radius significantly increased Lobster grenade punt damage significantly increased *Lobster reload time increased *Lobster splash damage radius increased *Lobster running accuracy reduced to be the same as walking/crouch/ironsight Heavy Machineguns *All HMGs: Minimum spread while running reduced to be the same as that for walking *Chinzor HMG damage slightly increased *Chinzor HMG recoil slightly reduced *Maximus HMG damage slightly increased *Maximus HMG recoil slightly reduced *Gotlung minigun damage significantly increased *Gotlung minigun reload time slightly increased *Gotlung Minigun minimum spread increased to work in line with its damage increase Information taken from the Splash Damage site, be sure to head to the Forums to leave your thoughts and opinions. =) Category:News Category:Blog posts